Especial no significa Perfecto
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: TeddyxBilly. El regalo perfecto para una persona siempre es el mas especial, pero especial no tiene que ser siempre perfecto.


**Especial no significa perfecto**

Nadie dijo que eso de hacer chocolate casero fuese fácil, podría haberlo comprado en alguna tienda y simplemente ponerle un envoltorio bonito, pero no, el tenia que pensar que seria mucho mas romántico y bonito de esa manera.

-¡Chocolate! ¡Chocolate!

-¡Eh no! ¡Ni se os ocurra!

Por desgracia Billy no llego a tiempo antes de que los dos pequeños entrasen en la cocina y cogiesen parte del chocolate que ya tenia listo. Los persiguió como pudo maldiciendo internamente no poder lanzarles un conjuro y dejarles colgados bocabajo en le techo para que aprendiesen. Por suerte para el sus hermanos terminaron por detenerse tras morder el chocolate, aunque la cara que pusieron no fue muy alentadora.

-¡Este chocolate esta muy malo! -grito uno de ellos tirando el chocolate al suelo.

-¡No sabes cocinar! ¡Eres muy malo! -añadió el otro tirando ahora el dulce a su cabeza.

Después de eso ambos salieron de la cocina dejando al joven vengador solo. No podía decir que no se alegrase de volver a tener la cocina para experimentar pero después de las horas que le había costado hacer ese chocolate había sigo un duro golpe. Suspiro recogiendo el chocolate del suelo y mirando otra de las piezas para después cogerla, después de todo sus hermanitos eran unos niños insoportables así que no debía estar tan mal.

Se llevo el trozo de chocolate a la boca pero se arrepintió enseguida, por una vez tenia que admitir que los monstruos de sus hermanos tenían toda la razón, no sabia cocinar. Después de beber un buen trago de agua para quitarse el sabor empezó a recoger, no había sentido para seguir y hacer mas de esas bombas de relojería. Al final acabaría por comprar algunos bombones en una tienda.

Suspiro de nuevo, para que algo de cocina le saliese bien tendría que pedirle ayuda a su madre… o mejor… ¡Claro! ¿¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes! Podía pedirles ayuda a Cassie y Kate, seguro que ellas podían ayudarle. Recogió el desastre de cocina todo lo rápido que pudo y salio de su casa corriendo mientras iba al encuentro de las chicas.

-Bien- empezó Kate cruzándose de brazos- has usado un buen chocolate, no has confundido el sal y el azúcar, has pesado todo y lo has echado de una forma perfecta. Esta claro que tienes mañana para la cocina Billy -la morena se paro delante de el- por eso no entiendo ¡como puede seguir sabiendo tan mal!

Ese era el segundo jarro de agua fría que le caía en todo lo que llevaban de día. Las chichas no habían tenido ningún problema en ayudarle e incluso se habían puesto a cocinar con el pero por alguna extraña razón, y a pesar de que los bombones de Kate y Cassie sabían muy bien, lo que el había cocinado siguiendo los mismos pasos no había quien se lo comiese.

-Vamos Kate no seas tan dura- intervino la rubia apoyando las manos sobre los hombros del chico- quizás es solo que Billy tiene un buen pulso por… las pociones o algo así y es por eso que no saben bien, las pociones nunca saben bien, ya sabes cosas de brujos y eso.

Era obvio que Cassie estaba tratando de ayudar pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Wiccam suspiro mirando el desastre que era su "regalo perfecto" para el novio perfecto, quizás era hora de ir pensando en otra cosa. Quizás pudiese hacer aparecer un regalo mas bonito con su magia, era cuestión de seguir intentándolo.

Se despidió de las chicas y salio con sus bombones, por llamarlos de alguna forma, dentro de un pañuelo en la mano, le daba bastante pena tirarlos a la basura ya que aunque no estuviesen buenos parecían bonitos. Iba tan distraído de vuelta a casa que no se percato de que alguien le seguía hasta que no noto unos brazos rodeándole la cintura.

-Te encontré -susurraron a su oído. Billy se volvió asustado encontrándose con una gran sorpresa, no esperaba encontrársele ahí.

-¡Teddy!

Tenia que admitir que esa había sido la mayor sorpresa del día, y de momento la única buena. Rodeo el cuello del rubio con los brazos asegurándose antes de que nadie estaba mirando para darle un beso, después de tanto tiempo juntos se le hacia raro no pasar casi las veinticuatro horas del día pegado a el.

-Llevo buscándote todo el día- dijo el rubio caminando a su lado- pensé que ya no iba a poder encontrarte.

-Lo siento, olvide el movil en casa y he estado un poco ocupado hoy- sonrío como disculpa y se relajo al recibir otra sonrisa como respuesta.

-No te preocupes- Teddy acerco su mano con intención de comérsela disimuladamente pero en el proceso choco con el pañuelito donde llevaba envuelto los bombones- ¿y esto?

-¿Eh? - sin saber realmente a que se refería levanto la mano- ah, ¿esto? - de golpe le vino a la mente lo que había ahí dentro y lo aparto del alcance de Hulkling escondiéndolo en su espalda- no es nada importante solo me lo dieron las chicas cuando me las encontré y eso.

Intento reír para intentar arreglar su error, pero era demasiado tarde, con eso solo parecía que le estaba ocultando algo y es que odiaba cuando su mente se quedaba en blanco cada vez que el se acercaba, ¡así no había forma de guardar un secreto!

-Eso suena a que me estas escondiendo algo- sonrío el otro acercándose hasta que consiguió arrinconarle contra una pared, por suerte para ellos ya era algo tarde y no pasaba nadie por la calle- ¿Qué ocultas?

-¡Nada! - aunque responder tan rápidamente no era lo mejor para darse credibilidad- no estoy ocultando nada.

-Esta bien.

Teddy alzo una ceja mientras sonreía y se acercaba a el besándole, definitivamente tenia un novio muy divertido, aunque algo despistado. El moreno se permitió respirar tranquilo concentrándose en el beso y esperando haberse salvado pero una vez que sus labios se separaron noto una ausencia en su mano y vio como el rubio estaba abriendo el paquete.

-¡Teddy no!

Con esa reacción cualquiera pensaría que era algo horrible, pero la verdad era que no entendía por que su novio armaba tanto escándalo solo por unos cuantos bombones en forma de corazón, aunque cuando se fijo un poco mas vio que tenían grabadas sus iniciales. Sonrío tontamente y se acerco a darle un beso.

-¿Esto era lo que ocultabas? -sonrío acariciándole la mejilla- Eres adorable, ¿lo sabias?

-No puedo decir que no sean para ti- admitió con un suspiro- era mi regalo de San Valentín pero… digamos que… no es buena idea que te los comas.

-A menos que hayas puesto algún tipo de cosa rara no veo por que no- dijo cogiendo uno- ¿llevan algo raro?

-No pero…

-Entonces no hay problema- Wiccam trago saliva cuando le vio comerse de un mordisco el bombón. Espero una reacción pero aunque esperaba justamente esa no pudo evitar sentir gracia cuando vio el intento de Teddy por contener una mueca de asco- Billy… creo que… los guardare para después.

Sin poder evitarlo el moreno se echo a reír de tal forma que tuvo que taparse la boca para no ser tan escandaloso, en un principio había estado mas que deprimido por no poder lograr el regalo perfecto para el, pero ahora estaba un poco mas animado.

-Pretendía que fuera el regalo perfecto- dijo cuando se hubo calmado un poco- o al menos especial, pero creo que la cocina no es lo mío, lo siento.

Por su lado Hulkling había intentado aguantar todo lo posible para no hacerle sentir mal, pero estaba claro que después de oír su risa eso había sido innecesario. Sonrío cogiendo otro de los bombones y metiéndoselo en la boca y callándole.

-Especial no significa perfecto- sonrío el rubio- están horriblemente malos, pero es algo que has hecho tu y que nadie, espero, puede imitar. Para mi son especiales porque vienen de ti y espero estar a la altura de seguir mereciendo regalos de este tipo.

Después de esto le entrego una pequeña caja, Billy la abrió descubriendo un anillo plateado con lo que parecía ser una esmeralda en el y una cadena de plata que pasaba por dentro. Lo saco poniéndoselo al cuello y sonriéndole al rubio.

Su nombre era Wiccam y tenia los poderes mágicos que había heredado de su madre, Scarlet Witch, pero ninguno de esos poderes o conjuros que pudiese hacer con ellos tendrían mas magia que un San Valentín con el novio mas "cool" del mundo.

Fin


End file.
